


Reillustrated

by Leila_DaxX3



Series: Miraculous rewrites [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evilistrator with WAYYYYYYY more Marichat, Gen, I’M MARICHAT TRASH SHUT UP, a slightly older fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: A Marichat Fic where everything changes just because Chat didn’t have his staff in Evilistrator’s boat scene.





	Reillustrated

_“Hah!”_ Chat leapt towards Akuma.

 

Evilistrator quickly drew a box, which landed on Chat, who landed on...

Marinette.

_Of course._

 

And his staff had been knocked out of his hand. 

 

Ladybug was unable to transform and help, and if Chat used his Cataclysm he would only have 5 minutes to stop Evilistrator from ~~murdering~~ _attacking_  Chloé.

 

Welp.

 

They’re screwed.

 

_“Cataclys-“_

“No!” Chat jumped at her cry.

He looked so cute startled. Gah, it was so much harder to contain her feelings as Marinette then it was as Ladybug.

“Why? Don’t you want to get out Princess? Or are you having too much fun with me?” He smirked, leaning closer. _OhShizHesSoCloseOhMyGodHeSmellsLikeMintOhKillMeNowAlyaWhyCan’tYouPopOuttaNowhereRightNowWithGoodTimingForOnceGeezOhGodHelpMeI’mDying-_

 

“N-no! I want to get out of here too! But then you’ll only have five minutes left, and I really doubt that’s enough to defeat Evilistrator and stop him from murdering-I mean, _attacking_ Chloé!”

 

_Not like the world would miss her dead._

 

She noticed Chat blinking at her in surprise, and she realized she said it aloud.

 

“Well that’s.... _morbid_.......” Chat said cautiously.

“Meh. Karma.” She shrugged.

 

“Well, enjoy your morbid thoughts, because we are on a boat, which is morbidly sinking to the bottom of the river. Have fun.” He sighed.

 

“I hate water...” he muttered.

“Soooooooooo...... you really are like a cat?” She questioned, blinking innocently.

 

“I-“ suddenly, there was a loud thud from the front of the boat.

It had gone under a bridge and was now partially stuck there.

And no one could see them.

_Dang it._

 

“Welp, this a PURR-dicament.” Chat punned, attempting to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

 

“I think we might have to resort to Cataclysm....” she sighed. Of course. Now, Chat’s powers would run out halfway through the battle, and he would detransform, and Hawkmoth and Ladybug would both know his identity. Urgh.

 

¥§¥

 

Marinette sat there, slouched against the wall of the box.

 

A box, which;

•They were stuck in

•Ladybug was NOWHERE NEAR(at least, not transformed probably)

•The box was on a _SINKING BOAT_

•No one could see them.

 

Wait....

No one could see them......

Or what they did..........

 

Adrien shook the thoughts quickly from his mind.

He had always had a small crush on Marinette, but squished any thoughts of it that crept into his mind into a dark corner of his mind.

 

Sure, she was pretty, and smart, and cool, and a great sense of humor, and probably has really soft lips.....

 

_NO! Stopitstopitstopitstopittttttt......_

She hated him anyway.

She looked over at him.

“Is... everything alright, Chat?”

 

Shiz. She noticed.

 

“Uh, yeah, just worried about what my Fa-BROTHER will do if he gets home and I’m not there. He has a tenancy to overreact, hell, he almost called the police once because I was 10 minutes late coming back from a friends house when I was a kid!” He chuckled at the memory.

 

“Sounds like Alya. But worse. Wait, no, NOTHING is worse then Alya. Especially when she wants to know things...” she shivered.

 

“More terrifying then... Crime?”

“Yup.”

“Guns?”

“Yup.”

“Blood?”

She smirked. “Now who’s being morbid? But, yes, she is worse then blood, in fact, she worse then blood on a WHITE SHIRT.”

 

Adrien cringed.

 

“I wear a white shirt every day, I spilt coffee on it once. I had to get a whole new one. Ugh.”

 

“Anyway, is she worse then.... LADY WIFI?”

“Yup.” Wow. No hesitation.

“Umm.... getting Akumatized?”

“Never have been. But, yes, probably.”

“Wait, you’ve never been Akumatized? Weird... anyways, worse then **_HAWKMOTH_** _ **?** ”_

“Yup. WAAAAAAAYYYYY worse.”

 

He grinned. He had never seen this side of Marinette before.

He liked it.

 

¥§¥

 

She watched him smile widely, something she suddenly realized rarely happened with people apart from Ladybug.

 

“Well, it’s been a bit, Chloé’s probably already dead, so let’s leave this CUBE-icle!” She silently groaned.

Oh, the puns.

 

Her mind suddenly realized something.

Her list of things she knew about Chat was growing rapidly.

 

** Things Marinette Knows About Chat; **

**•He likes puns.**

And now;

**•He Drinks Coffee**

**•He wears a white shirt in daily life**

**•He’s never been Akumatized (she only just realized this...)**

**•He has a overreacting brother**

**•He seems to barely ever ACTUALLY smile in public.**

**• ~~He smells like Mint~~** _NOPE!_

_“Cataclysm!”_

The box disintegrated to dust around them.

Chat picked her up and placed her back on the bridge.

“See ya later princess!” And with that, he shot off into the starry night sky.


End file.
